The Real Animal Crossing
by FriendlyFinnick
Summary: How the characters of some of these games would be treated if they were inside a factory farm. (Note: bloody content, if you are under 10 please do not read this story.


_(I wrote this story to raise public awareness of a very important issue. Animal Cruelty is happening all over the world and only defiance or divine intervention can stop it. Please buy free range eggs, become a vegetarian, only eat meat that is no animal cruelty. Only together can we stop this horrible practice.) _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing in any shape or form._**

The Real Animal Crossing

Chapter One: Pigs

"Where am I?" thought Lucy, "There's Curly and Gala, but where are we?"

Lucy took a look at her surroundings, Other than Curly and Gala all she could see was was a dark room, no furniture, a far cry from her house back in the town. Suddenly there was a large bump, Lucy's head hit the roof and Curly and Gala suddenly awoke.

"Wha..." Muttered Curly.

"Argh!" Screamed Gala.

"Where are we?" shouted Gala, "How were we taken from the town?"

"I don't know," said Lucy, "But I think we are being taken somewhere in the back of a truck, that bump that woke you and Curly was a bump in the road I think."

"Well where are we being taken?" asked Curly.

"I don't know that either," Said Lucy, as the truck slowed to a halt. "But I think we are about to find out."

Hands came through the top of the truck, seizing Lucy and her friends. They were dragged across the dirt, and before they knew it, they were all crammed in a cage. Lucy took in her new surroundings. She was in a cage about two by three meters, there was barely enough space for her, Curly and Gala. The only advantage was the massive trough of food directly in front of Lucy and her friends.

"Let's eat!" Shouted Curly and immediately stuffed his face into the trough, Gala shrugged at Lucy and followed suit.

Several days passed with nothing to do except argue and eat, all three pigs were putting on weight, leaving even less space for the three friends to move about in. By the end of the fifth day, Gala looked as though she was almost ready to snap.

"Shove over," Muttered Gala to Curly, pushing him.

"I can't," Said Curly, "There's barely enough space for one of us here!"

"Well just move, will you!" shouted Gala, biting at Curly face.

What followed was a bloody and brutal fight between the two pigs, something that would have never happened if they were in an open environment, like the one back in town. Teeth bit and tore, heads butted and horns were used as much as they could be in this confined space. The two continued for several minutes, ignoring Lucy's cry's. Until suddenly, Gala roared in pain, her leg bent at a strange angle.

"Serves you right for attacking me!" Screamed Curly, while Gala whimpered in pain.

Abruptly, and once again, hands flew in from the top of the cage, grabbing the three pigs. Lucy lost sight of the other two, as her pair of hands dragged her off to an unknown place. She was put down on a table and had a second of peace, thinking she was safe. Until she saw a knife out of the corner of her eye. She whimpered as the knife came closer and closer to her mouth finally reaching her teeth. The knife moving back and forth across her tooth, Lucy screaming in pain, until finally, mercifully, the tooth came out, leaving a dull ache where it once was. This process was repeated on all of her teeth, each one painfully removed without any relief. And when it was finally over, and Lucy was praying she would be taken from this hell, back to her heaven of a dark, small, constricting cage, the knife moved toward her horns. This time Lucy didn't even have the energy to scream. Afterwards, Lucy passed Gala and Curly undergoing the same treatment, but she wasn't taken back to her old cage, she was taken to a new one, one barely bigger than her own body.

Lucy waited there for hours trying to ignore her pain. But then the dreaded hands came back, only this time they simply injected her with a sedative.

...

"Where am I?" thought Lucy, as the memories came rushing back, filling her with the last few hours pain, including the loss of her friends.

"Gala?" Whispered Lucy, "Curly"

"I'm here," replied Gala, from the next cage over.

Lucy was filled with joy.

"What about Curly?" She asked.

"He, He didn't make it" Said Gala, her voice cracking. "They saw how fat he had gotten and slaughtered him for food right in front of me, the only reason they haven't done that to us is because we have another job."

"And what is that?" Asked Lucy, her voice filled with fear.

"I don't know," Relied Gala, "But I bet they did something to us when we were sedated."

"I bet..." Said Lucy.

A month passed and Lucy and Gala both put on even more weight, another month, more weight. Another, Lucy often felt sick and she put on yet more weight. Until finally, Lucy gave birth to five piglets. They were just underneath her legs, and Lucy mind was damaged, her overpowering instinct unable to be satisfied due to her inability to turn around in such a confined space. Gala went through the same thing, only, more painful, her broken limb went unattended to.

And then, the hands came. This time snatching the mothers children from underneath them, both screaming in sadness, loss and pain. Next, the hands took the mothers and once again sedated them.

"It's all happening again..." Thought Lucy.

...

_Thank you for reading and I hope my story moved you in some way. All of the treatment of the animals in this story are factual, however the methods were not provided in my source so they are a bit dramatized for effect. By the way, the female pigs are impregnated over and over again until their bodies can no longer stand it and they die. _


End file.
